Green Thumb - Monster Girl Encyclopedia
by xmodius
Summary: A young man has a unique relationship with several monster girls, due to his strange immunity to plant monster products. This takes place in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia (MGE), written by Kenkou Cross. I've published it in Daily Life with a Monster Girl, as there's no group for the MGE. Chars: Alraune, Honeybee, Grizzly, Kikimora. Character information can be found on the wikia.
1. Chapter 1

**Mature Content Warning!**

 **This story contains sexual themes and should not be read by those under 18! You've been fairly warned, so if you're a prude or a whistleblower, don't let my boot kick you in the ass on the way out.**

 **By the by, this warning will be on EVERY chapter, per FF's guidelines.**

A young man has a unique relationship with several monster girls, due to his strange immunity to plant monster products. This takes place in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia (MGE), written by Kenkou Cross. I've published it in the Daily Life with Monsters, because there's no group for the MGE. You can find the monster girls I've used in this story and many others on the wikia page:

Monstergirlencyclopedia . wikia . com

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character types in this story that are monster girls. They all belong to the wonderfully talented and perverse mind of Kenkou Cross. I do own the main character and his father, and I own all proper names, so NO plagiarizing!

It's important to note that this story does NOT follow the theme of Monster Musume, in that there's no homestay program, etc. The MGE takes place in medieval times (or somewhere in that frame, though frankly people have written stories that take place now or even in the future), and in this world, monsters are well known but no longer try to kill and eat humans. Due to a new demon lord, now they are obsessed with propogation. Some humans are friendly towards them, but there is a group called The Order that seeks to eradicate them in the name of The Chief Goddess. Also, the aforementioned info is from the wikia and is the intellectual property of Kenkou Cross. If you're a fan of Monster Musume, you'll probably love the MGE and all the amazing stories people have written for them.

This story was a bit of a challenge for me, in that I was determined to keep it a short story AND try to write an MGE story that wasn't loaded with smut (though there is a teensy bit in there which is why this is rated M for mature). I may post this story elsewhere and include some more steamy scenes.

Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

,

It was another beautiful spring morning. Sparrows were chirping, the sunlight shining through the bedroom window had painted the bed sheets a golden orange, urging the young lad beneath them to take his leave from dreamland. Said dreamland was rather steamy, involving the dreamer and a gorgeous female shower companion bathing under a waterfall, but hardly getting clean.

When said dreamer snorted and turned on his side to shield his eyes, it seemed he would not wake with the morning light.

A rooster crowed, announcing the waking hours had begun.

Once again the young man, determined to stay in his naughty dream, pulled a pillow over his head. But nature had one more trick up its sleeve...

"Wake up ya lazy bum!"

"Mmmph. Gimmie some sugar baby….huh?" Said the young man as he was startled right as the dream was starting to get good. He sat bolt upright, staring bleary-eyed into the face of a very stern-looking Kikimora.

The Kikimora was a peculiar monster girl that excelled at housework and other caretaking duties. They looked much like a human woman, except for their wolf-like ears, and the feathers that adorned their arms and their vulpine-like tail. They were known for being docile and accommodating creatures.

But there were always exceptions to the rule.

"You'll keep your spoon out of this sugar bowl, thank you," said the feathered woman with a smirk. "I can't clean up around here if you're still lazing in bed." She whipped the blankets off the lad, folding them in her hands before briskly setting them down in a laundry basket. "The sun's been up for a quarter hour now. Honestly Calvin, what would your father say if he saw you like this?"

"He'd say, 'Oi Kara, quit starin' at mah son's mornin' wood!'"

Kara immediately flushed, realizing the young man was naked and indeed "standing at attention," but instead of shying away, she held her duster like a weapon and whacked the cheeky boy on his sandy blonde locks.

"Ouch! Cut it out." He said, the pain on his head immediately causing his lower half to calm down.

The flustered maid frowned, "In case you've forgotten, I'm your father's housemaid, wife, and I'm your step-mother. Talking so callously like that is a triple insult to me. If you wore pajamas to bed and weren't such a snarky Pain In The Ass..."

"Yeah yeah, you could spend more time taking care of dad's morning wood instead of dealing with a P.I.T.A. for a step-son. Okay okay, I'm getting up already," he grumbled, swinging one muscled leg over the side of his bed. Just as he hopped up, he felt a sharp sting on his rear.

"Gah! What the hell?"

The Kikimora smirked at him, twirling her feather duster around the way a master warrior would handle a short sword. "That's for your comment. Now hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast has been prepared and its getting cold. Your father's already downstairs eating." And with that, the Kikimora took the basket and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"Right. Right." He grumbled, yawning once and pulling a full body stretch. While his step-mother called him a boy, he was just shy of 20 summers. His tanned and well-muscled body, thanks to many years of both hard labor outdoors and training, had given him the appearance of an adult even when he was only a teenager. He was no slouch in the cognitive faculties either, having been homeschooled by his late mother before her passing 10 years ago, and then his father, all since he was four years old. An education in this day and age was typically only available to the very rich, or at least the moderately well off. He didn't consider his family as either one, but they certainly weren't dirt poor, and his family came from a long line of intelligent, yet hard-working people.

Lingering for just a moment while the sun warmed his bare skin, he resigned himself to his fate and got dressed. His clothes consisted of a pair of tan cargo pants and a matching long sleeved pullover work shirt. The material was coarse, but it was more to provide protection for the wearer, rather than comfort. All of his tools were in the numerous pockets on his outfit, cleaned and ready from the night before.

With one more lingering sigh about his dream, interrupted, he went downstairs for breakfast.

.

.

"Mornin' son," said his father over a mouthful of eggs. "Know what today is?"

"Good morning dad, and it's Friday," he said, sitting down to a plate of bacon and eggs. He smiled in thanks at Kara, who simply patted his head and urged him to eat up.

"Yup, which means tomorrow's the farmers market, which means if you want to get your floral business started on the right foot…"

"I know, I need to gather those exotic plants I told you I found last week."

"Got your gear?"

He grunted while taking another bite of breakfast and patted his shirt pockets. His father frowned a little, until his son looked in the direction of the door where a Bo staff rested against the wall.

"Good. And you're sure you're okay going on your own?"

Calvin shot him a lopsided smile, "I'm not 15 anymore you know. I've been going on my own to that forest for a while now, and I come back safe every time. Besides, who's going to tend to the rest of the farming business if you come with me?"

The father chuckled, a deep throaty sound befitting of a man of his stature. If Calvin was built like a brick chicken house, his father was more like the stone quarry on the side of the mountain. "I know son, but stronger men than you have been bested by monsters. Just look at your old man- OUCH!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, sweetie," said Kara devilishly.

Gordon rubbed his head and saw the metal spoon on the floor that had just bounced off his noggin a moment ago. "Heh, well it was a bit different the way you and I met, darling." He said sheepishly. "Present company excluded of course, but I don't want my son to get hauled away against his will."

Kara giggled and gave her adopted son a perfunctory kiss on the cheek, who faux grumbled in complaint, though she knew he liked the affection.

"If your son is anything like his dad, he's going to make some female out there, human or monster, very happy," she said with a warm smile at her step-son. Then her face turned deadpan. "And drive her up the friggin wall."

He felt a retort on the tip of his tongue, but wisely kept it to himself, lest the next metal utensil bounce off his own forehead.

Gordon stood up and drew his wife into his arms, making her squeak in surprise. He stood a good foot taller than her, but her demeanor always made her seem just as imposing as him. Until he kissed her. Then she simply melted.

"Mmm… I love you," Kara sighed.

"Get a room," Calvin said, then barely dodged another cooking utensil thrown with remarkable accuracy.

Gordon just laughed, "You're getting better at that, son." He reluctantly let go of his wife and headed for the door himself, grabbing his hat off the hook by the door and fitting it on his bald head. "Be safe out there," he said before taking his leave.

"I will dad," he said, picking up the dirty plates before Kara could get to them.

"You know you don't have to help me with this," Kara said as he cleared the table.

"I contributed to the mess, so I should help clean up."

"And you're wasting more time in here, trying to keep from going outside in that hot morning sun," Kara said, well accustomed to the young man's tricks. "You realize it's only going to get hotter as the day goes on, so you're better off leaving now, not later."

He rubbed his head, embarrassed. "Okay you caught me. I'll be off then."

Just as he had one foot out the door, he felt a pull on his arm. Kara stared at him with a warm and genuine smile, something she typically reserved for his dad.

"Seriously, be careful out there. I know you're strong and smart, just like your father, but if anything happened to you, I…" she trailed off, looking away.

"I know. I promise. You'd lose your touch if you didn't have me around to keep you on your toes," he said, then flinched as she went nose to nose with him. But instead of a scolding glare or painful retort, she simply smiled and gave him a motherly kiss on the lips.

"Go on, my snarky, handsome P.I.T.A. Get those 'flowers' and show your dad this new venture for the farm is a good one."

He looked at her puzzled. "Why'd you say it like that? Like you don't believe me?"

"How dumb do you think your ol' step-mom is? And I swear if you answer that…" She waited for his remarks, but he was silent. "I do all the housework here, including cleaning your clothes. You may think you wash them good yourself at the river, but you never do manage to get all that 'evidence' washed out.

"What evi-"

"Save it. Whatever you're doing, it's probably both clever and brash at the same time, but I know how much you love this family, so I'm sure it's for a good reason. And I'm sure you have your reasons for trying to hide the truth."

"Thanks Kara."

"Just remember Calvin: You're going to do extraordinary things."

"Yeah yeah, sure I will." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Mark my words, kiddo." She said. "I know you hate it when I'm right, but get used to it."

Calvin grinned and hugged her tightly, earning another surprised squeak from his Kikimora step-mother. Then he promptly headed out into the morning.

Kara sighed contentedly as the door closed, looking at the remains of the housework to be done before her two strapping men came home from a hard day of toil. She felt like the luckiest monster in the land.

"One day, maybe he'll even call me mom," she whispered to no one.

,

* * *

,

A/N: First chapter done. My plan is to keep the whole story under 20,000 words. Please hit that review button and let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story contains sexual themes and is not suitable for those who are:**

 **1\. Immature.  
** **2\. Lacking an imagination.  
** **3\. Righteous fanatics on the lookout for anything that even comes close to bending the rules for Fanfiction . net.** **  
**

 **If any of the following apply to you, based on the number, please:**

 **1\. Read something at your level of maturity. This story is for adults.  
** **2\. Um... stop watching a lot of TV? Not really sure what to say about this, but then most people who don't have an imagination wouldn't even be here in the first place.  
** **3\. Seriously? Ask yourself if its REALLY worth your time to try and report me. It's been done before and the admins ignored it, so I'm not crossing any serious lines here. Instead, enjoy the work and leave me a critique.**

 _A/N: Okay folks, this chapter we are introducing a couple more monstergirls. For those of you who haven't read the MonsterGirl Encyclopedia (MGE) I strongly encourage you to do so before reading this story._ _You don't need to read EVERYTHING, just look up the characters for this story and read their dossiers._ _The wikia will provide you with all the info you need and you can find it at:_

 _Monstergirlencyclopedia . wikia . com_

 _It will give you a good idea as to the background of this universe and of course, the characters. One of the most important aspects in the MGE world is that monsters still crave human flesh, but not to devour (hint hint, wink wink). Again, while this is under Monster Musume, it doesn't have the whole "homestay and government-watching-your-ass" element. It's still damn fun though, so if you like it, leave me a review! :D_

 _Also I've had a few people question me about pairings for the story. I already have a pretty good idea where this story will go, but if you'd like to see other stories with pairings, and you're willing to contribute some ideas, I'm happy to try and write them._

 _And now, on with the show!_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Calvin made his way around the farm property to the tree line near the edge of the fields. His family owned a fairly small farm, and most of their produce was just enough to pay for their necessities. Though they didn't have much, and didn't need much, he knew some extra money would help.

And he knew exactly how to get it.

His bo staff at the ready, he walked the path he'd forged himself with numerous trips since the winter had thawed. While this area was considered human/monster friendly, it didn't mean there wasn't the occasional beastman looking for an easy "meal." Though a decent enough fighter for his age and training, Calvin abhorred bloodshed, and thus favored his staff as it could give any tenacious individual a good enough beating to think twice before trying to topple its wielder.

Fortunately the forest was fairly quiet, save the sound of the more docile, non-monstrous wildlife.

"Just a little further," he thought to himself.

And there she was.

He came upon a secluded section of the forest, carved off in a natural circle since the trees didn't grow quite so high in this area, and because he had felled some of them himself. Flowers of all kinds were very abundant, and completely untouched by man. In the center stood a green-skinned goddess: A woman with shimmering orange locks that draped just past her shoulders, a smooth light green complexion that was more alluring than it was exotic. She was completely naked, save for the various vines as thick as a man's forearm that lazily wrapped around her body, barely covering her more naughty parts. Said vines were more than just for idle censorship, though. They were incredibly dangerous, with both speed and strength that could quite easily ensnare a man and strangle him to death…

Or rip his clothes off for a one sided fuck session.

She stood inside of a gigantic white flower, with petals nearly as large as a full grown human. The plant enveloped her to just above her knees, and could easily accommodate another person standing up, and was filled with an intoxicating, golden-orange, syrupy liquid.

And then of course there was the ambient scent. She smelled of heaven. The way he imagined all the most wonderful flowers in the world would smell if they were put together in one amazing package. That scent would put an ordinary man into a complete stupor, especially during this time of year when the flowers secreted their excess pollen.

She hummed to herself as she rubbed her body with the liquid from her flower, looking very much the way a human woman would when applying body lotion. It was a very sexy sight, indeed.

She was an Alraune. A dangerous plant monster girl for any ordinary man to approach without a filter mask and some sort of protection.

Fortunately for Calvin, he was far from ordinary.

"Hi Allie!" He said cheerfully.

Her humming stopped and she turned to him, a look of surprise and happiness, that very quickly was hidden behind a sour scowl.

"Oh, it's you." She said curtly.

"C'mon, you don't need to be like-"

He jumped just in time as the first vine tried to sweep him from his feet. The next went for his arm, but he parried with his staff, whacking the second vine with a loud crack.

"Ouch! You jerk! You meanie! You, you… baka!" Allie cried dramatically, hiding her face in her hands and sobbing as her vines retreated.

"Oh please, that was nothing more than a love tap to you," He said coyly, relaxing his stance only a little as he approached.

"Hmph," she snorted, dropping her crying act and instead turning away with a pout. "You're not fair, you know that? Being all balanced and coordinated around me."

"I have no idea why your pollen or your nectar don't drive me nuts and make me want to rip my clothes off and fuck your brains out," he noticed her shiver for just a second at that, "but perhaps it's just an… evolutionary defense that humanity is developing, starting with me?"

"Hah. You think you're all that and a bag of Mantago chips just because you're immune to my nectar and my pollen, and you're so darn quick with that staff of yours."

"Speaking of Mantago chips, how did you like those dried ones I brought you last time? Think they'd sell well to other monster girls?"

"They were… acceptable," she said, hoping he couldn't see her blush. "How'd you get them anyway? I'm guessing you beat some poor defenseless Mantago to death and used her body, you beast!" She said, overly dramatic.

He rolled his eyes. "Not at all. Molly gave some of her excess buds to me when I asked politely, and when she realized I didn't turn into a mindless sex-addict after breathing in her spores. Besides, you know I don't like fighting," he said, dropping his staff to the ground. "See? I'm defe-"

Three more vines shot at him like crossbow bolts, but in one motion he backflipped, dodging them all as they swished and missed, then took a forward roll, grabbing his staff and springing up to smack a fourth and fifth vine that tried to snare him.

"Ack! Damnit that stings!" Allie shouted, pulling her vines back again and holding one in her smooth hands, rubbing it tenderly.

"One day you're going to stop trying to do that," he said with a sly grin.

She rolled her brilliant orange eyes, exasperated. "Ugh! By the great dryad goddess, you are such a-"

"P.I.T.A.?" He asked, helpful.

"Huh? Whats a pee-tah?"

"Nevermind. Now seriously, are we going to dance all day?"

"Hmm… if we're going to dance, I'd like to do the horizontal mambo with you," Allie purred, wiggling her shapely rear before turning to him with a seductive pose.

Calvin suppressed a groan. He be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a little turned on. Her breasts were perky yet swollen, heavy with the nectar she produced. A golden orange trail of the sticky, tasty stuff was trickling from her engorged nipples, over her breasts and down her taught stomach, coating the patch of the dark green garden that crowned her womanhood, before running down her thighs to pool in the gigantic flower.

He cleared his throat, and hoped she didn't see the tent he was pitching in his pants.

"I'm not much of a dancer, you know," he said quietly, remembering the last time he had laid down by her, a long time ago.

"Neither am I... " she whispered under her breath, suddenly sounding shy, and very cute. "But I'd tear myself from the ground to dance with you…"

"What?" Calvin asked, unable to hear what she'd just mumbled.

Allie cleared her throat and looked stern once again. "It's nothing. So since we both know why you're here, and since you won't have any fun, let's just do this." Allie sighed, placing her arms up and locking her hands with two of her vines, the rest wrapping around the smaller plants and flowers she cared so much for. This was her way of showing she would not try anything, as moving her vines so quickly would kill the flowers that she loved so much.

Calvin came right up to her, caressing one of her soft white petals with his fingertips. She cooed appreciatively, closing her eyes, involuntarily pursing her lips. The other petals fluttered as though a strong breeze had just blown through. The young man was in awe the way they reacted to his every touch. They were smooth and delicate, and their subtle motions almost seemed to beckon him closer.

As if her pouting lips weren't doing a great job of that all on their own.

Allie bit her lip and whined, "Whhyyyyyy? Why do you tease me?"

"B- because it makes you produce more nectar, you already know that," he half lied, taking one of several jars he had in his cargo pockets. Delicately, he placed the cool lip of the jar against her breast to catch the first trickle, then gently pushed the top of her bosom, causing a spray of fresh nectar to squirt inside the jar.

Allie cried out softly but quickly silenced herself and bit her lip, her entire body trembling as Calvin "milked" her. She wanted to scream at him to take her. Kiss her. Lick her everywhere. Or even just rub those rough-looking hands all over her her body. She could see how turned on he was. Why wouldn't he just give her what they both wanted?

But still she kept her posture, biting her tongue to keep from whimpering.

Calvin could feel the sweat on his brow, and it had nothing to do with the morning heat. He wouldn't admit it outright, but it was torture for him too. Though her nectar and pollen didn't affect him the way he'd read that normal men were driven mad with lust, he still wanted to taste it from her directly. He wanted to hear her moan, to feel her hands grip the back of his head. To lick every part of her body and make her writhe with ecstasy…

He was so lost in his daydream the first jar nearly overflowed.

"You know, I really do appreciate this, Allie," he said with a bit of a rasp, quickly switching the full jar for another empty. "Ever since we met, I..."

"Yeah...," she said aloofly, putting her tsundere mask back up as he continued his "milking". It would have probably been more convincing if she wasn't blushing so much. "You know you still owe me though. Do you have what I want?"

"Yes," he said clearing his throat, as he finished capping the last jar. From another pocket he took out an old rag that was once his undershirt, but now served only to wipe his sweaty brow during the heat of the workday. He wiped his forehead with it once, their tentious exchange bringing a light bead of sweat to his brow, then handed it to her.

She took the item with feigned interest. "Thanks."

"Why did you want that anyway?" He asked. "It has no value."

"One man's trash is another monster's treasure. You'd be surprised how many other monster girls would love to get their hands on this stuff."

"I swear you're part Danuki, Allie."

She chuckled, "Where do you think I learned this from? This part of the forest may be hidden from the nearby town because of your farm, but there are lots of monster girls living here. Sometimes I wonder why you haven't become someone's husband yet."

"Just lucky I guess."

"Sure sure. Or maybe your immunity to plant monsters gives you an anti-monster stink. In fact I think i can smell it now… peeyew!" She said, holding her nose.

He laughed heartily. "Thanks Allie. Do you think maybe I could bring back a few of your flowers? You know, to help with my stink?"

The Alraune looked at him as though she'd been slapped. "You… you want to pick my…"

"No no no!" Calvin said, both hands up in defense. "I wouldn't dare pick them from the ground; that would kill them. I brought a few small pots with me too, I wanted to dig them up and bring them home. They're all so beautiful, just like you."

This time she didn't flinch at all, just kept her glare on him for a few silent heartbeats.

"Fine," she sighed, all of her vines seemed to go limp, in tune with her mood, "but you have to come back here with something else to offer in trade."

"I'm sure I can think of something," Calvin said, so deep in thought he didn't notice the hungry look Allie gave him. "I'll be back in a few days."

"Promises promises," she said dismissively as he quickly (and delicately) uprooted and potted several blooming specimens. Once he was done, he headed towards the edge of the treeline.

"Bye Allie! Don't go anywhere okay?" Calvin said with a wink.

She stuck out her tongue, blowing a raspberry noise. Calvin simply laughed and waved goodbye.

The Alraune waited in near silence for a while as the sound of his footfalls grew lighter and lighter. As soon as she was certain he was well out of sight and sound, she took the rag to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"Oh god, I can't stand it." Allie moaned, bringing a vine between her legs, rubbing the length along her drooling nether regions. She licked the cloth, tasting Calvin's fresh sweat and shivering with delight. "It's… oh gods… it's just not fair. Stupid baka Calvin. I wish his hands were all over me right now."

Suddenly a pair of hands that weren't her own appeared from behind her, squeezing her ripe melons. Allie squealed in surprise, until a cheery voice, whispered in her ear.

"You started without me," it said with a slight pout.

Allie gasped at the sound of buzzing from behind her. The hands on her ample chest belonged to a friend she'd made out here in the clearing. The hovering creature fondling the Alraune was a monstergirl known as a honeybee. They too looked very much like a human female and a real bee combined, with their bug like antennae, four insect wings on their back, and the black and yellow abdomen, complete with stinger, jutting from just above their rear. Like a real honeybee, these monstergirls would collect nectar from flowers (or Alraune) and make honey. Unlike a bee, however, they lacked compound eyes and six legs, which made them distinctly more human like.

Also unlike a bee, was the rather erotic way in which they gathered nectar from plant monstergirls.

"H-how long have you been here, Suebee?" Allie gasped, the fingers pinching and pawing her engorged nipples.

"Oh, just long enough to see Calvin painstakingly hurrying away from here. He was limping though."

Allie turned to the honeybee in shock, her arousal suddenly forgotten. "Limping? Why? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Why didn't y-"

Suebee silenced the fretful Alraune with a kiss, then whispered in her ear.

"He was limping because his throbbing cock was halfway down one pant leg." She said, licking the pointed, elfin-like ear of her lover, eliciting a distinct shiver of excitement, before moving down and suckling on one of Allie's breasts. Both women groaned in satisfaction as the warm nectar gushed forth into the bee's hungry mouth. Allie ran her hands through the honeybee's hair, feeling the vibration of her insect wings that buzzed with satisfaction as she suckled.

Suebee ran her hand between the smooth green thighs of her plant, stroking feverishly. She smirked at how well she knew her lover, but was still taken off guard when a vine found its way into a certain tight, wet spot of hers that had been drooling since she saw her friend masturbating to the departing human. Breaking her suckling, she moaned and held on to her Alraune friend as the two pleasured each other to orgasm.

With a mutual cry, the two women came, a flood of fresh nectar running all over the honeybee's hand. She smiled and licked her fingers, shuddering happily, while the Alraune was still trying to catch her breath.

"You always taste so good, Allie," the honeybee sighed contentedly. "I'm sorry if I was too aggressive, but I was so hungry after I saw your mock fight with Calvin. And then when he touched you so- URK!"

Suebee gulped when a vine suddenly wrapped around her throat and squeezed threateningly.

Allie's orange eyes were ablaze. "You watched everything?" She growled, embarrassed and infuriated that her flirting and subsequent submission was witnessed. "Haven't you ever heard of a thing called, 'privacy'?"

"Hey hey," Suebee gasped, pulling on the vine at her throat, which relaxed a little at her plead. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I know you like him, a lot. And you know I like him…" she trailed off.

Allie sighed, releasing her grip. "I guess I can't blame you."

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to claim him." Suebee said, rubbing her throat.

Allie smirked, "I've often wondered why you haven't tried before."

Suebee swallowed hard, "Um, well I know how you feel about him, and…"

"I meant before you and I became friends. You told me you knew Calvin before I met him."

"Yes, but I wouldn't have dared." The honeybee said. "To go against my mother, even if she's not my queen anymore…"

"I've often wondered though, just why no one else from your old hive tried to claim Calvin," Allie said, lost in thought. "Sure he's fast, and his strange immunity would make him more difficult, but I'm sure a group of honeybees could easily capture him, and yet they all seem to stay away from here when he's around, even though there are so many flowers for them.

Suebee touched her fingers together and looked down, "My former queen owed his father a favor."

"What… kind of a favor?"

"Well you see, a few years ago..."

* * *

 _A/N: Looks like a flashback is on the horizon! Review and let me know what you think happened a few years ago. And no I'm not looking for ideas, but I want to see if anyone can come close to what I had in mind._


	3. Chapter 3

**Mature Content Warning: As stated before, this story contains sexual themes and is not suitable for anyone FF is going to get pissed off at me for reading it. So if you're one of those people and you read this, think of the risk and leave me a review (make sure to type all mature and in a deep voice to fool the censors). Thx!**

A/N: So a flashback is on the agenda for this chapter. Remember that anything that is either a thought or a flashback is typed in italics, like this. This chapter will also introduce another monstergirl, and I may (and I really, really, REALLY stress "may") elaborate on the fate of said monstergirl as it pertains to this flashback, depending on the feedback.

.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

.

" _Husband!"_

 _Calvin froze in the middle of stacking wood his father was chopping up, and looked up in shock. About 10 meters away was a familiar, fuzzy, smiling face he'd seen all too often from the edge of the forest near his family farm while he worked in the fields with his father. But this was the first time said face was this close, and talking to him!_

 _"Grizzly. Stay back son." Gordon said. The teen nodded and quickly moved behind one of the trees his father had just started to chop down. The dopey-looking grizzly eyed the boy and smiled longingly, not even paying attention to the fact that a huge tree and a huge man were now obstructing her view._

 _"Why you hide, husband? Winnie miss you." The bear pouted, twisting a pawed foot on the ground much the way a child does when they've done something wrong._

 _"Wh- what?" Calvin asked, peering from behind the large oak. "I don't even know you! How could you miss me?"_

 _"Winnie watch future husband all the time," she said, holding her hands clasped at her chest. "Then one day Winnie not see you outside in fields. Winnie get sad…" the bear's big brown eyes looked watery for a moment, "but now Winnie happy because husband here in forest!"_

 _"He's not your husband 'Winnie', he's not even a man yet."_

 _"He will be husband and man. Winnie make sure. Winnie stole honey from buzzy ladies, but Winnie not eat all honey this time. Winnie feed husband! Honey make husband want Winnie, then Winnie make husband a man." The grizzly stood proudly, showing off her generous bust, which was only barely covered by her long brown hair. Under one arm she held a rather large pot, labeled "Hunny" which she set down carefully. Her normally dopey and lethargic mood had changed predatory, and a feral grin showed her razor sharp teeth._

 _"RUN!" Gordon shouted. Calvin took off like a shot and the grizzly roared, breaking into a charge. She'd easily catch him once she got up to speed…_

 _But tripped and fell flat on her face._

 _She growled, getting up fast and paused for only a split second at the sight of the hulking man before her._

 _"My son is NOT up for marriage by force," Gordon growled. The grizzly made to push past the burly human, and said human was barely able to block her with his bo staff and shove her backwards, onto her ass. Gordon readied himself, knowing that wasn't going to happen twice. The only thing worse than standing between a Grizzly and her targeted man was standing between her and her cubs._

 _In both cases, it wouldn't end well for the person in the way, but then Gordon wasn't an ordinary person either._

 _The grizzly sprung up fast and leapt for him, but only caught air as Gordon tucked and rolled right under her dive. She was fast on her feet as well and once again made to dash after the young man, but a whack to the back of the head quashed that thought._

 _"Uh uh. You're not getting him 'till you deal with me first!" Gordon rushed her this time, throwing his entire weight into his dive as she turned around. He succeeded in stumbling the grizzly again, though it hardly fazed her. The burly man followed up with several fast strikes to her body, hoping to cause enough pain to get her to run off the other way._

 _But Winnie was having none of that. Her body was far more durable than a typical human, and while the blows hurt, it wasn't nearly enough in her lusty state to drive her away; it only fueled her rage. She roared and swiped for Gordon's head, attempting to knock him out, but she was still far slower than him, relying on brute strength and nothing else. Several times she swung at him but he dodged and followed up with several more strikes of his own._

 _"I no want hurt father-in-law, but you sleep now!" Winnie roared, running over to the woodpile that Gordon was making. She hefted a log in one hand and hurled it towards him as casually as one would throw a stick. Gordon ducked the first, aimed for his head, then jumped the second when Winnie tried to trip him up. Before she got to her third log, Gordon had closed the distance and swung for a knockout blow, but Winnie had turned just in time, catching his staff in one paw and throwing her head forward, hard._

 _Gordon saw stars and staggered backwards. If she toppled him, he was finished._

 _She lunged again and connected with both his shoulders, throwing him down with her weight, but Gordon rolled back and planted his foot into her stomach, kicking as hard as he could. Winnie screamed as she went airborne, sent flying as her own momentum was used against her._

 _And with a wet "plop," landed head first into the pot of honey._

 _Gordon was on his feet in an instant, expecting her to attack again, but instead was treated to a sad, yet comical sight._

 _"Oh bother!" Winnie whined, standing up with the jar completely stuck on her head and its contents dripping down her shoulders as she tried in vain to dislodge her head. "Winnie stuck! Husband! Help!" The grizzly began running in haphazard circles in a panic, reminding Gordon very much of the time when he'd cut the heads off chickens and they'd run around frantic. It was short-lived though, as they'd eventually collapse, Winnie might have continued running, until her next turn brought her headfirst into a tree, knocking her out cold._

 _"Grizzlies…" Gordon mumbled. He approached the bear and poked her once with his staff, right in her groin, to ensure it wasn't a trick. When she didn't twitch or flinch, Gordon kneeled by her head and grabbed the honey pot with both hands. After a couple pulls he popped the jar off her head and quickly turned it upright, revealing the honey-coated, snoozing face of Winnie the Grizzly Bear, who had a rather large knot on her forehead. Gordon took a rag from his pocket and wiped her face, cleaning off the honey. Despite her disheveled appearance, she was very beautiful. She looked like an ordinary human wearing a suit of bear fur, except her front was not as fuzzy, which showed off all of her womanly charms._

 _And of course, she was well over six feet tall, had paws instead of hands, cute furry ears on top of her head, and beastly strength just like a real bear, despite her relative size._

 _It always brought a pang to Gordon's heart when he had to fight these monstergirls, as he was raised a chivalrous man, and as such, striking a woman was very much frowned upon._

 _"That strength of hers is amazing, just misguided. Thank goodness they can't focus with their heads in the clouds." Gordon mused. "But if they could be taught…"_

 _His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of buzzing. A LOT of buzzing. The dirt on the ground was being disturbed as though a miniature tornado had touched down._

 _And then he had to deal with something far worse than one grizzly: A swarm of honeybees. At least five or six had already landed a few meters away. Twice as many were still hovering in the sky behind them, and their ranks were swelling, but fast!_

 _"Oh wow, he knocked that grizzly out cold," one of them said, smiling at him._

 _"He saved our honey!' Said another. "The queen will be so happy!"_

 _"Prime husband material. The way he handles that staff, I bet he's good with his own staff too," another giggled._

 _"Oh fuck me...," Gordon groaned._

 _"Well if you insist, handsome," a fourth said, licking her lips. The others nodded and began to encircle him, about to swarm._

 _Gordon took a fighting stance, swinging and twirling his staff about in the manner his master had taught him once long ago, keeping the circle at bay. So this was it. Tough as he was, he was outnumbered. At least Calvin got away. His son was sharp and when his father didn't return home, he'd tell the village and-_

 _"Dad! I'll save you!" Cried Calvin. The young lad swung at one bee with his staff, but she easily fluttered back and dodged his strike. Another quickly swooped down from behind and locked his arms behind his back, holding him tight._

 _"Two for one!" She moaned huskily, sniffing the boy's musky scent and holding him close. "This must be our lucky-"_

 _"RELEASE THEM AT ONCE!"_

 _Every honeybee immediately backed away, including the one holding Calvin, and turned to the voice. Calvin rushed to his dad's side and saw the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on._

 _Another honeybee, though she looked far superior to the others. Her abdomen was somewhat extended, and the stinger on her tail was curved and smooth like a scimitar, unlike the barbed stingers on the other bees. Her long, flowing hair swayed about her with the fluttering of her wings. A crown made of polished wood and segments of amber adorned her head. She had strange, tribal-looking drawings that seemed to be shaved into the black and yellow fuzz on her abdomen. Whereas the other bees all wore a rather simple (and skimpy) tight yellow outfit that only did enough to cover their more naughty parts, this one wore a beautiful, regal-looking dress._

 _No doubt about it, this was their queen._

 _She landed on the ground and every single bee took a knee and bowed their heads. She appraised the two male humans, standing tall but nervous._

 _"Please come forth," she said, more of a command than a request._

 _"Thanks but no thanks, and I thought I told YOU to run away!" Gordon said to the queen, then his son._

 _"I'm sorry dad but I couldn't just leave you-"_

 _"Silence!" The queen shouted. She looked over at the unconscious grizzly with a nod of approval, and motioned to one of her guard bees who flew over and grabbed the pot of honey, checking for what was left. The bee brought the large jar to her queen, who inspected it herself before handing it back and addressed the two men._

 _"Whether by accident or on purpose, I do not know, but you have done us a great service, human." The queen said with a slight smile. "That grizzly nearly made off with all the honey we've produced for the coming winter, and without it, many of my babies would have starved." She noticed the large male's expression had not changed, though he'd pulled his son closer to him. "And I can tell you share the importance of caring for one's young."_

 _"That I do," Gordon replied quietly. "No thanks are necessary, your majesty."_

 _The queen nodded. "Swift, strong, AND well-mannered. Prime husband material indeed, but I already have a mate." She sighed dreamily, looking off into space for a moment, before composing herself. "Of course, that doesn't stop my worker bees from trying to find a man of their own to share."_

 _Several of the honeybees tensed up, wings beginning to flutter excitedly. Calvin clung to his father's side, particularly when the bee who'd grabbed him earlier winked at him and bit her lower lip._

 _"BUT…," said the queen with a pause, several bees groaning quietly, "as I said, you've done a great service to us, and for that my colony is in your debt. How may we repay you?"_

 _"What will happen to Winnie?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The grizzly," Gordon asked, noticing several worker bees were tieing the unconscious creature up. "What do you plan to do with her?"_

 _"She will be executed." The queen replied coldly. "Catching one like this is neigh impossible, and I won't let this beast attack us again!"_

 _"What? You're just going to kill her? But Grizzlies don't kill honeybees-"_

 _"You would question my authority? Even my husband is careful when to question my decisions, and he rules alongside me. You are either very brave, or very ignorant, human."_

 _He bowed respectfully. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name's Gordon, and I'm a little from column A, and a little from column B." He chuckled at his own joke, but the queen merely stood there, arms folded and an expectant scowl on her face._

 _Gordon rubbed his brow in thought for a moment, wondering how to handle this..._

 _"Son, go home RIGHT now. I need to talk with the quee-.. .her majesty," he corrected, smiling at the queen honeybee and bowing graciously once more._

 _"But dad, I-"_

 _Gordon glared at him. "Calvin, you didn't listen to me the first time. Do you REALLY want to find out what will happen if you don't listen to me a second time?"_

 _The young lad shook his head no vehemently._

 _"Worry not. One of my guards will escort him home safely." The queen gestured and another honeybee from the rear of the group stepped forward. She was younger than the others, though seemed no less capable. She shyly walked up to Calvin, who began to back away until she grasped his hand and smiled, her antennae twitching._

 _Calvin felt his heart skip a beat when he looked into her eyes. Her smile was so innocent and sweet, and her hand felt so warm; hardly what one would expect from a guard bee. The honeybee stared back at him, feeling a loss for words herself. It was as if an invisible spark had shot between them for a heartbeat, before she blushed and looked down at his feet in a manner of respect._

 _"Please lead the way, young master."_

 _Calvin looked to his father, who nodded._

 _Swallowing, Calvin stood tall and began walking with the honeybee towards his home. She never let go of his hand. "Um, please don't call me 'master'. My name's Calvin."_

 _"Calvin… that's a nice name…" Gordon heard the bee say as the two went out of sight._

 _"Thanks, dad said I'm named after my great-grandpa. What's your name?"_

 _"My name's…" but by then, the two were out of earshot as well._

 _"You have my word that your son will get home safely." Said the queen. "Now, as for that grizzly, why do you care so much about her life? She attacked you, did she not?"_

 _"She did. She was after my son."_

 _"You could have lost your child. Would you have shown her mercy, had she succeeded?"_

 _"If she'd killed him, no." Said Gordon. "But then she wasn't trying to harm him. She just wanted him for a mate. And I couldn't fathom ending her life for that. Just as I can't imagine you killing her for stealing some of your honey…"_

 _"Which would have resulted in my children starving," replied the queen, patiently._

 _She had him there._

 _"What if… I could ensure you, right now, that this grizzly, and any others around here, would never attack your hive again, without killing her?"_

 _Nearly all the bees began to murmur and buzz amongst each other. There was no way an ordinary human could-_

 _The queen raised her arm and all fell silent again._

 _"That's quite the feat, Gordon. I'd scoff at such a promise, but you're clearly not a typical human. If you could do that…" She said with a smirk, "I would be indebted to you for the rest of my life, as would my entire colony. Perhaps we will see just how… atypical… you are."_

 _Gordon smiled, never one to back down from a challenge.'_

 _"However, for now let's not talk of what may or may not be, and let's talk about what IS," said the queen._

 _"Well then, about that debt..."_

* * *

A/N: Remember, reviews are inspirational, so please do!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mature Content Warning: Sexy times, blah blah blah, mature audiences only, yadda yadda yadda, threat of genital harm if warning ignored, etc., etc., zzzzz…**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter 4 **  
**

* * *

.

"Okay, how on earth did Calvin's father manage to stop that grizzly or her kin from going after the honey in your former hive?" Allie asked, her hands clasped in anticipation.

Suebee blushed a deep red, "Well he, uh… he punished the grizzly in front of the queen."

"Oh my. How'd- how'd he punish her?" Allie asked, a little fearful of the answer.

The honeybee fidgeted, whispering. "Well, first he tended to her wounds 'till she came around and that night he…," she trailed off, trying to suppress laughter.

"What?"

"He..."

"C'mon Suebee speak up!"

"He spanked her!" she said, biting her knuckle.

Allie's face fell into disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Spanked her?"

"In… in front of the queen, her husband, and all of us."

"And your queen was okay with that?"

"Well she was at first, until the grizzly started to…"

Allie looked on, waiting. "Started to?"

"Get… wet…"

Now it was the plant's turn to blush. An awkward silence filled the air, which was suddenly replaced with raucous laughter. "Oh my god. That is just too funny! A masochistic grizzly!"

Suebee held her sides, laughing so hard she was about crying. "It went on for a good twenty minutes at least. The queen's husband got kinda turned on hearing it, and then she did too. The grizzly was still tied up, and she was begging for her 'punishment' to be given to her by Calvin, especially near the end. Frankly if the queen hadn't shown mercy, I don't think Calvin's father would have been able to finish. He was looking more than a little uncomfortable by then."

Allie sighed and wiped a tear from her eye, still holding her side with one hand. "Wow, that's impressive! His dad toppled a friggin Grizzly, and then he spanked her. Then again, it would explain why Calvin's got such bulging muscles yet his hands are so…" she trailed off, blushing and muttering to herself. Suebee cleared her throat and Allie snapped out of her lewd thoughts. "So that's why you never went after him?"

"Part of the deal was his family be allowed to come and go in this area as they please and his son would not be claimed by any of the bees unless Calvin mutually agreed to it, and only when he was a man of 20 summers. It's also why I couldn't go to Calvin or his dad when I was… kicked out." Suebee looked down, fidgeting. "Which is why I'm glad you're so nice to me, Allie."

The Alraune blushed, her light green skin getting a little darker around her cheeks. "You were alone, starving, and shivering. I couldn't stand by and let you die." She hugged the honeybee tenderly. "I wouldn't be alive now myself if I hadn't been shown that kindness..."

The honeybee sighed and nuzzled her chest. "Thanks Allie. You're a great friend."

Allie coughed and looked away, acting aloof. "Sure sure. I already have one snarky human taking my nectar, why not a honeybee too? Sharing is caring, right?"

Suebee laughed, "You're just frustrated because you wish Calvin would take your nectar the way I do. But I agree, sharing is caring. Perhaps we could work together and make both our dreams come true?" Suebee said hopefully.

Allie opened her mouth, about to shoot out a retort about Calvin belonging to her and to her alone, but pondered to herself. Even if that fantasy, however unlikely, became reality, would she really just shun Suebee and flaunt her own love in front of her, knowing how much the honeybee cared for the young man also? Suebee knew him first, and she never hid the fact that she had feelings for Calvin. Would she really forsake her friend and crush her feelings for her own selfishness, even if her friend was willing to share him?

Nevermind the fact that the thought of having both him and Suebee at the same time had played through her mind at least a few times in a rather lewd fantasy.

The answer was obvious.

"I guess... we could share him," Allie said thoughtfully. "But how do we plan to-"

The honeybee's face lit up. "Really? Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She buzzed excitedly, flying in an erratic dancing pattern that made the Alraune's head spin.

"Hey hey! I said we could share him, assuming he even wants either of us, let alone both of us! I didn't say go off and fuck his brains out. How are we even going to do this? Why are you so happy?"

Suebee hovered midair, positively glowing. "Because I've held back for so long, and finally I can tell him everything! And you too!"

Allie shot her a death glare. "What are you hiding, Suebee?"

The elated honeybee giggled. "Nothing bad, I promise. You're just going to have to trust me on this. Thank you again for the meal," she said, rubbing her tummy. "Oooh I'm so excited!"

And with that, she made a 'beeline' for the edge of the clearing, and vanished into the trees.

"That honeybee of mine," Allie said, then caught herself. She even thought of Suebee as "hers" just like she did Calvin. Yet it wasn't as though she'd let just any creature come and take her nectar. Maybe other plant monsters were fine with that, but she wasn't. She'd heard from Suebee about the rather vicious hornets who were considered bullies of the flying insect world. They were the sworn enemies of honeybees, and very aggressive. They took what they wanted, when they wanted, and could care less about how the other side felt. Thankfully the creatures didn't come after Alraune Nectar, but Suebee mentioned that other Alraune didn't care whether a bee, or a grizzly, or other monster would take their nectar, probably because it was a very enjoyable process, and about as close to making love as any of them would get, short of finding a human male to ensnare.

Allie certainly enjoyed giving her nectar to Suebee, and would love to give it to Calvin in a more passionate "exchange", but the thought of doing that with just anyone made Allie feel sick. She most certainly was NOT of the same mind as her fellow Alraune.

But then, she didn't exactly have a typical upraising either. She had been alone since she first sprouted, during most of her formative years for her species. Until one day, when a young human girl had found her and adopted her on the spot, with a little flower pot and trowel she had been carrying with her.

She'd taken the Alraune home to her family, given her a name, and treated her like a sister. Many times the girl would feed Allie with a spoon while she sat on the windowsill in her pot. She remembered the parents felt a little nervous about her presence, until the day the girl brought Allie to the dinner table and sat her down on a stack of books on the chair so she could sit at the same height as her. The two ate soup together, Allie mimicking the human with a toy spoon she'd given her. Allie remembered the look on the little girl's face; so proud.

It was contagious. Her parents looked proud too, no longer nervous, and from that day on, they treated her like a member of the family. She was especially close with her human sister. As her sister and she grew, they talked of many things in the human world, mostly boys. The girl talked of love and romance, and how her parents talked about "saving yourself for the right one." Allie didn't know what they meant, but the way her sister's eyes lit up, she knew it was important. So she too vowed to be the same.

Allie spent much of her younger life with that human family, until the day when a subordinate of some group called The Order came by on the grounds of an "inspection." She'd heard of these people before, that they didn't like monsters. Her sister always hid her away in a closet or somewhere out of sight, but by this point Allie was so large, she stood nearly 5 feet tall, so hiding her had become impossible.

She had been sunning herself by her sister's windowsill when the man opened the door to her room. The look on his face was one of shock, then frustration and resignation. Her adopted family begged and pleaded with the man. The man said something about knowing the family for a long time through their church, and that "if she was gone in 24 hours" he wouldn't say anything to the higher-ups.

And that was the first day Allie lost a love of her life. The first day she saw a human cry for her, when her adopted sister had to plant her out in the forest that day in late autumn. Her sister cried the whole time she worked, and when she was finished, she didn't even hug Allie. She just turned and ran.

The Alraune was all alone again. She couldn't understand why. Why did the man say she had to leave? What had she done? Why couldn't she stay with the people who loved her?

It was the first day she wept in her entire life.

And when the winter came, she was not ready for it. Alraune hide within their petals to protect themselves from the cold, but Allie had been raised in a warm home for most of her life, and when the winter months fell she tried to protect herself, but was slowly freezing to death. When the first snowfall had begun, she knew she was finished.

 _"I nearly died back then," Allie thought to herself. "Then he came along."_

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry this is short, but no one commented if they wanted me to go into details on what happened specifically with Winnie, so I left it out._


	5. Chapter 5

**Mature Content Warning: There's content, and its mature. You've been warned. Nuff said.**

 _Author's Notes: It's another flashback chapter! Probably the last one, as I think I'll have explained the backstories of our main characters and can move on with the plot progression. If you're still hanging in there, we're about halfway through (more or less). Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

 _Calvin was in the backyard, splitting wood in preparation for the winter. It was a little difficult with only him and his father to manage everything on the farm, but Calvin had just passed his 18th summer that year and was becoming stronger every day. Splitting wood was much easier than it had been years before. Especially since that time in the forest when his father defended him from that grizzly, Winnie. Strangely enough, he still saw her spying on him from time to time, though she kept a very healthy distance, even when he was alone. Whatever his father had done must have left quite the impression. He hadn't seen her at all in the last few weeks, but since winter was nearly upon them it made sense. She was probably hibernating._

 _But she wasn't the only monster girl who enjoyed watching him. The honeybee who'd brought him home safely when he was 15 appeared once in awhile, though also at a distance. In the beginning, she would come to see him almost every day, and the two came to know each other quite well. But then one day, she became incredibly skittish, and wouldn't dare engage in conversation. Several times he tried to call out to her, but she would quickly fly away once spotted. By this point he'd come to accept the fact that whatever the reason, she could not see him anymore. Though it had been years since, it still pained his heart._

 _"I kinda wish she was here now," he mumbled to no one as he bent over to get another piece of wood. "Even quiet company is better than no company at all."_

 _As if fate was in a playful mood, a loud buzzing filled Calvin's ears, and when he popped up, he was bowled over by a blur of black and yellow._

 _"Ugh… did someone get the license number of that cart?" The dazed human groaned, flat on his back. Shaking away the stars, his vision was filled with the beautiful face he'd remembered so fondly. She was sitting on top of him in a somewhat awkward cowgirl position, leaning in close to his face, her blonde hair tickling his cheeks. Looking down, he could see her breasts hung low and Calvin had to avert his eyes from the sight of her cleavage._

 _"I need you," said the honeybee._

 _"Uh… you need me?"_

 _"Yes, right now."_

 _"Um.. uh…" Calvin's face turned beet red at her directness, and despite his efforts a certain part of him that was currently being sat on was more than happy to comply._

 _The honeybee cocked an eyebrow in confusion, 'till she noticed something poking her. With an "eep" she turned bright red before leaping off of him like something burned her backside._

 _"N- no… I didn't mean…" she stammered, turning away for a moment, her wings fluttering errantly. Her heart was racing at the realization she had turned him on. She wanted him from the day they'd met, but she was forbidden. Just coming here was risky, but she had no choice. Composing herself, she addressed him with determination. "I need your help."_

 _Calvin sighed in understanding (and a little disappointment) but it was short lived when the bee yanked him off his feet and ran towards the forest, dragging him in tow. "Wait! What's going on?"_

 _"No time to explain," she said. "Just hurry!"_

 _A few minutes later, Calvin was gasping and panting for breath. The honeybee had taken to flight once she was sure he'd follow her. There in a clearing in the forest was an Alraune, limp and laying unconscious on the freezing earth._

 _"I found her like this. Alraune are supposed to be able to seal themselves inside their flower but for some reason she didn't. Please help her!" The honeybee pleaded._

 _"What? How can I help her?"_

 _"You can start a fire right? We need to warm her up."_

 _Calvin nodded. The area had plenty of twigs and dead branches, and he always carried his flint just in case. "Get all the dried branches you can and pile them here. I'll get some stones so it doesn't spread."_

 _The two quickly put together a campfire. With a few strikes of his flint, the orange flames began to form from the pile of sticks. In a few minutes, the warmth began to thaw the ground and the Alraune stirred just a little._

 _"Thank goodness. She'll be okay. Thank you so much!" She cried, hugging Calvin tightly._

 _Calvin hesitated at first, but found himself hugging the bee girl he'd longed to see since that first day._

 _"You're welcome, Suebee."_

 _The honeybee pulled away and smiled sadly at him. "You remembered my name? Even after all this time?"_

 _"Of course I remember. How could I forget... ," he trailed off for a moment. "Why haven't you talked to me since then? Why do you just watch me and never answer me. And why talk to me now?"_

 _Suebee shuddered fearfully, remembering something. "They're going to smell you on me. I… I have to go."_

 _"Please don't go Suebee." Calvin said, reaching for her, but she quickly took to the air, hovering just out of his reach._

 _"Calvin... I've been forbidden to even come near you, let alone talk to you. I took a great risk today, but it was worth it to save a life. Just… promise me something?"_

 _"Yes, anything!" He said, looking up at her._

 _"Take care of that Alraune. She needs help I can't give her. Care for her and… please don't forget about me."_

 _"What? Wait!" Calvin cried, but Suebee had already taken off, the buzz of her wings fading into the sound of the howling winds._

 _What was he to do? Sure the fire would keep her warm, but he certainly couldn't stay out here all night, let alone all winter!_

 _Then he remembered his father kept a lot of old tarps in the barn. They were worn and should have been discarded, but his father was a pack rat. Enough of them together would probably do the trick…_

 _He raced home, grabbed several of the old things, then hurried back. Hopefully his dad wouldn't realize he was gone just yet…_

 _Allie stirred, feeling a warmth banishing the cold from her body. There before her was a roaring fire, something she hadn't seen since she was with her human family. She also felt something draped about her back and shoulders, and a few more over her flower body._

 _Then she saw him._

 _A young man crouched by her side, with captivating hazel eyes, unruly sandy blonde hair, a farmer's tan complexion..._

 _And the warmest smile she'd ever seen._

 _"You're alright? He asked. "It's a good thing I had those spare tarps."_

 _"Th- Thank you." She said weakly, huddling for warmth._

 _"No problem," he said, but froze up for a second when her smooth green hand clasped his. Though weak, she held on as though he'd float away if she ever let go. "You're still pretty cold," he said, scooting closer. "You're an Alraune right? Doesn't your kind hibernate inside your flower?" He asked._

 _"I… I don't know," she said, pulling him in closer. "I lived with a human family for most of my life."_

 _"Oh? Where are they? Maybe I can find them."_

 _"No. They… they abandoned me. Some bad Order man said I had to go," she said despondently._

 _"Oh…" Calvin said. He'd heard about The Order. Radical anti-monster fanatics who believed all monsters were devilspawn and should be eradicated. Having grown up in a monster friendly town, he couldn't understand their prejudice._

 _"What's your name?" She asked._

 _"My name's Calvin. What's yours?"_

 _"My human sister named me Allie," she said._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Allie." Calvin said, noticing she'd warmed up a bit. "I need to get back home or my father is going to be upset. If you can't hide inside your flower, those tarps should work if you stay under them. And don't worry about the fire, it's encircled in stone and will burn out in a few hours._

 _She shivered again, pulling him closer still, causing him to fall off his feet with a gasp, landing nose to nose with her._

 _"Please… lay here with me? Just for a little while?"_

 _"O-.. okay." The flustered young man said. Allie wrapped some of her vines around him and pulled him in close, burying her face in his neck. Calvin gently stroked her hair and her back beneath the tarps, eliciting a gentle coo of satisfaction. Her breasts pushed against his chest, and it was only then that he realized she was essentially naked. For the second time that day he felt his face flush and his body responding in a rather lewd and inappropriate way, though Allie only pulled him closer when she felt him._

 _"You're so warm. And you smell so good," she sighed, breathing deeply. "Thank you Calvin."_

 _"S- sure…" he said, feeling goosebumps with her hot breath on his neck. He rationalized Allie probably just missed her human family. But if she couldn't go back, then what? The way she was clinging to him, he couldn't bare the thought of just leaving her here by herself._

 _The sun was beginning to set, and Calvin suddenly sprung up. "Crap. I've been gone too long. My father's going to be furious!" He said, quickly standing up. Allie moaned absently, having fallen asleep in his embrace, but woke as soon as she heard him._

 _"You're going…" she said, looking down at the ground._

 _"I'll come back, I promise." Calvin said._

 _"Okay." She sighed as she attempted to sit her flower portion upright. The melancholy look on her face told the young man she clearly didn't believe him._

 _"I mean it," Calvin said, holding her hands and staring into her beautiful orange eyes. She met his gaze, as though trying to read him, then blushed and looked away._

 _"Fine... but you better bring me something when you come back."_

 _The young man nodded. She was counting on him, and he'd made a promise to Suebee. He wouldn't let either of them down._

 _"And you better come back soon." She pouted, huddling herself inside the tarps._

 _"I will. I promise." He said, taking one last lingering look, then turned into a sprint back to his home._

 _The Alraune huddled beneath the tarps which were warmed by both the fire and Calvin's body heat, and now smelled very much of him. His scent made her heart race, and she didn't understand why. She never felt anything like that with her human family, but she wanted more._

 _She managed to pull herself mostly into her flower, but used the tarps to seal away the rest of the cold._

 _"Please don't break my heart, Calvin," she whispered._

* * *

Allie hummed dreamily, remembering that night as though it was yesterday. True to his word, Calvin did come back, and he'd brought her something: A beautiful orchid. That became a bit of a ritual between them; he would bring her a flower, sometimes rare, sometimes common, and they would plant them together, with him digging up the earth and she using her vines to set the flower and pack the earth around it. Truth be told, Allie loved anything he brought her, and he had brought her a lot of little things over the years, but the flowers were by far and away her favorite. Eventually the grove where she was found became abundant with all the offspring of the gifts Calvin had brought her over the years.

He would sneak out to see her a lot in the beginning. Every time Allie heard his voice echoing in the forest, a warmth would stir in her chest, which blossomed through her whole body when his smiling face came into view. They talked like they were old friends, sharing everything with each other. She remembered the day he said his father got remarried, to a Kikimora, which he said was a kind of bird/wolf like monster. She could feel the apprehension in his voice, but also the relief of another soul in their home.

As the time passed, Allie began to realize that she loved Calvin differently than the way she'd loved her human sister. This was a love married with lust. She wanted him. She wanted to feel his closeness in the most intimate way possible. She would drop hints, but he was either clueless or tried to ignore them. One day she outright grabbed him with her vines and tried to seduce him on the spot, due to a bout of frustration that her springtime pollen was doing absolutely nothing to him, but Calvin struggled and seemed genuinely nervous. She let him go, mortified that she may have scared him, though he played it off.

Since that day, they continued seeing each other, but he always seemed a little more on guard. And he didn't visit her as often anymore. She blamed herself, thinking that once again it was her fault that she'd done this. The truth of the matter, unbeknownst to her, was that Calvin had more responsibilities for his family as he grew older, so he couldn't visit as much as before. But even though his visits were less frequent, he grew more confident as he aged. He would joke and tease her, and soon it became a game of sorts to see if she could ensnare him, though he was still fairly rough with that bo staff of his. By now, she felt she'd put a wall around her heart, but she was only fooling herself. She was still incredibly aroused in his presence, especially when he first gathered her nectar. She imagined having both him and Suebee at the same time, and the thought only made her more wet. She only prayed that Calvin could understand and accept her polyamorous feelings between him and Suebee.

"The two that I love, all of us together," she thought to herself with a smile that quickly turned upside down. "And as long as I'm wishing, I'd like fully functional legs too. And a house to live in with Calvin & Suebee so I never have to go through another winter alone."

Allie stared longingly at the edge of the forest, in the direction of his house.

"Whatever Suebee has planned, I sure hope it will work." She sighed. __

* * *

 _A/N: Hopefully this will answer any questions about the background of our main characters. And of course, please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mature Content Warning: This story contains sexual themes and should not be read by those under 18.**

 _Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who's added the story to their favorites and those who took the time to review. Contrary to what I said last chapter, we're actually a little more than halfway through. So without further ado..._

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Calvin had finished unloading his precious cargo, hiding the nectar jars behind the tool shed. Now he was busy arranging the flower pots in the back yard into a small wooden wheelbarrow for transport to the market tomorrow. He'd only recently started collecting Allie's nectar when he learned there were a number of very interested monster buyers, once he discretely put the word out. He'd sold out his entire supply inside of a single day, and once word got around, more monsters and even some humans were asking him about buying it.

He knew he was on to an amazing opportunity; one that would allow his family to finally not have to suffer and struggle. And the extra income meant he could finally build his own home, and maybe even ask Allie to move in with him. This batch would be sold at the farmers market tomorrow, under the guise of exotic plants. He didn't like being sneaky, but he wouldn't go public until he was certain he would be able to keep up with demand, and the only way he'd know he could is if Allie would be willing to help him.

Asking a question like that though, put a cold lump in his throat. Calvin was very worried that Allie would think he was using her, but the truth of the matter was he wanted to be with her. And doing this would ensure he would have enough money not only to help his family, but to finally move out and start one of his own. Though he still had deep feelings for Suebee, she'd said herself she could not see him, and to "take care of that Alraune."

Still, even though it was selfish to him to love more than one woman, he wanted to see Suebee again.

He stood up with a sigh, arching his back. Why was his heart bisected on something so impossible? At least his work was done early. He'd have a little time yet before lunch and-

...was promptly bowled over.

In a sense of deja vu from long ago, Calvin groaned and was about to ask why the same black and yellow cart decided to run him down a second time in his own back yard.

But the familiar, positively glowing face of a certain honeybee had him stunned.

"Calvin," she whispered. "I have exciting news!"

"Hi Suebee," He groaned. "Long time no see. Why are you whispering?"

The honeybee giggled and helped him up. "I don't want your parents to hear me. Plus, it's a surprise. Come with me."

"Uh, okay, but I thought you weren't allowed to see me." Calvin said, rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

"Oh I'll explain that just as soon as we see Allie." She said, beaming.

.

* * *

.

Calvin and Suebee walked together through the forest, holding hands the way they'd first met long ago. The young man felt more than a little nervous, especially the way his heart raced every time the beautiful honeybee squeezed his hand. But Calvin hadn't said another word since they made it to the forest, and Suebee finally broke the silence.

"You're awfully quiet."

"Well, I'm trying to process all of this," Calvin said, looking everywhere but the pretty girl striding next to him. "The last I saw you, you'd said you couldn't talk to me, but to look after an Alraune, who you know personally, apparently, and I don't see you at all and now here you are, holding my hand like the first time we met." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm just… really confused."

Suebee frowned. "I know, and I'm sorry if I'm being a little too forward and mysterious, given everything that's happened, and I promise to explain everything just as soon as we see Allie." She stopped and turned to him, hugging him tightly. "I'm just… so happy. I… I finally get to do this, Calvin." She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, savoring the closeness she'd desired for too long. "I've really missed you…"

"I've missed you too," Calvin said as he gently placed his hands on the bee's shoulders and begrudgingly pushed her out of her embrace. "Listen… I need to tell you something. I've been seeing Allie ever since the day you asked me to watch over her, and I…" he paused.

Suebee nodded, that innocent smile still on her face, waiting for him to continue. Calvin grimaced at how much this would hurt.

"I think I'm in love with her. No, in fact I know I am. Her pollen and nectar have no effect on me, yet when I'm around her I have butterflies in my stomach. I always love seeing her and talking to her, even if she tries to act aloof. Whenever I'm away from her, she's on my mind. And… and now you're here, and I'm remembering how I'd fallen for you the first time we met, but I almost never saw you, and then you had to leave, and I'm rambling but I'm just so mixed up."

Calvin braced himself in the silence that followed. First, he expected shock, which he got for a few seconds, then he expected tears, which did indeed come next.

But Suebee was crying tears of joy.

"Oh Calvin!" She sighed, little hearts in her eyes. "I really, really wish you'd told me that after we got to see Allie. She'd be so mad that you confessed about her to me, but I'll keep a secret if you can!"

Calvin went to ask what on earth she meant, but her eyes suddenly went wide as she looked over his shoulder, and before he could react, a searing pain flashed through his entire body. He stumbled right into Suebee who was barely able to catch him, and then he heard it.

A buzzing sound, though deeper in tone. Nothing like a honeybee.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Said a seductive, yet sadistic voice. Calvin gasped, and turned around, feeling light headed.

There, hovering above them, with a poisoned spear in one hand, blood dripping from its tip, was a very ornery looking hornet. She looked a lot like a honeybee, but a bit larger, and had yellow and silver stripes instead of yellow and black. She grinned cruelly, enjoying the fear that crossed her prey's eyes.

"Mmm… I can't wait to ride that pelvis into the ground," she said, nearly drooling while squeezing her generous bust, which was barely concealed by her outfit.

"Over my dead body!" Growled Suebee, who immediately took to the air and went for the hornet's throat. But she was far too slow, and the hornet smacked her deftly on the ass as her charge missed; more of an insult than an actual hit.

"Gonna get me warmed up before I show your husband what real pleasure is, eh?" Said the hornet. "Fine by me. In a few minutes, my poison will paralyze him, and once I'm done with you, I'm going to make him my fuck toy!"

"Calvin, run! Go to my hive and tell the others! They can-" but Suebee was silenced when the hornet barreled into her full force, knocking her head over heels. The honeybee was quick to react, though, righting herself before she hit the ground.

Calvin grunted. Not one to back down from a fight, but realizing in a few minutes he'd be completely useless, he ran off while Suebee fought a losing battle.

.

* * *

.

Allie's daydream was broken at the sound of buzzing, thinking perhaps Suebee had returned. But something sounded different. It sounded more like a fight between two insects, though they weren't close enough for her to see.

Then she heard more familiar footfalls that brought a smile to her face.

Calvin came staggering into the grove. "Allie.." He gasped, wobbling forward. His legs felt like jelly.

"Calvin?" She asked, then gasped at seeing the puncture wound in his side that he was holding.

"I… poisoned. Suebee… help…" He collapsed, losing control of his muscles.

"Calvin!" Allie shot her vines out just barely able to reach where he'd fallen, and dragged him to her along the ground, not caring about all the flowers she squashed pulling him towards her. "Calvin! Speak to me!" She cried, pulling him into her arms. He groaned, his face was beginning to swell and he was having a hard time moving.

"Hornet…." He gasped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his tongue half hanging out, swollen. Unknown to the Hornet who'd stung him, the young man's immunity to Alraune pollen also caused him to have an atypical, and very severe, allergic reaction to the paralyzingly poison used by Hornets. An ordinary man would simply be unable to move, but for Calvin, it would begin paralyzing all of his body muscles.

Such as his diaphragm and heart.

The Alraune was in a panic. She held him in her arms, trying to keep him from falling unconscious, but there was nothing she could do. She had no way to extract poison. In fact the only ones who could help him were his family. But how could she possibly get him there? Calvin then mumbled something and went limp in her arms.

"Calvin!"

But he had fallen unconscious, and his breathing was slowing.

"Wake up!"

Nothing.

"Please... wake up!"

But still, nothing.

No. This wasn't happening again. She'd be damned before she'd lose yet another person she loved.

The Alraune took a deep breath and grit her teeth, fighting back the tears. Determination flowing through her xylem, she wrapped her vines around some nearby trees and some at the base of her flower, and pulled with all her might.

.

* * *

.

A grizzly bear was picking some blackberries for a pre-lunch snack, when she heard the sound of very angry buzzing.

"Buzzy ladies fighting," Winnie said to no one. But it didn't concern her. The buzzy ladies would do that sometimes, and while she wasn't the smartest monster, she knew better than to interfere with the insects during a scuffle. Besides, they weren't bothering her…

Until one of them crashed rather violently into the bush she'd been eating from, crushing the berries and splattering her with juice.

The hornet snarled, picking leaves and berries out of her hair, "Lucky shot. It'll ' _bee_ ' your last!" And before Winnie could even wipe the juice from her face, the hornet had taken to the sky again.

"Big buzzy lady crush berries," she growled, none too pleased.

"You're not getting Calvin!" Suebee grunted. "You'll have to kill me first!"

The hornet snarled and flew up with surprising speed, smashing the honey bee under her chin. She spun end over end and attempted to stop her spinning, but the hornet wasted no time and charged again, slugging the bee hard in the gut. Suebee flew backwards and slammed into a tree, landing at the base of a branch, leaned up against its trunk. She coughed and spat blood, but was determined to get up.

Her spirit was willing, but her flesh was far too battered and bruised.

"Now you're mine, bitch," said the hornet, hovering in front of her. She brandished her spear, and brought it back over her shoulder, ready to impale the incapacitated bee through the heart.

"Calvin… I'm sorry," Suebee whispered and closed her eyes, waiting for death.

With a sickening smack, she hissed, expecting to have been run through, but there was no pain.

Suebee opened her eyes to see the hornet was out cold, arms and legs dangling over the sides of the branch.

"Hi buzzy lady!"

Suebee looked down to see a familiar grizzly bear smiling up at her. "Big buzzy lady squash Winnie's berries and not say sorry. Winnie throw rock at her! See?" The grizzly showed off another rock in her hands at the ready in case the first one missed, though it could hardly be called a rock. It was more like a small boulder.

Suebee half laughed, half coughed, then fell out of the tree.

"Buzzy lady!" Winnie dropped her rock and ran to catch the honeybee before she hit the ground.

"C-Calvin… in trouble..." the bee gasped.

"Husband hurt?!" Winnie asked, confused. "Buzzy lady hurt too."

Suebee groaned and passed out in Winnie's arms.

The grizzly was worried. The buzzy lady was hurt bad, and she said Calvin was hurt too. Straining her mental faculties, she could only think of one person that could help.

Winnie ran towards the edge of the forest, cradling the injured honeybee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mature Content Warning**

 **Yeah sexy-time type of story, underage don't bother reading, etc.**

 _Author's Notes: Contrary to what I said earlier, we're approaching the end, so if you've been saving your applause, this is the time to start clapping (well, not right now, but maybe at the bottom of this page)._

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Kara and Gordon sat at the table having lunch, a third spot still vacant and the sandwich there untouched.

"That son of ours," Kara sighed. "I swear in another five minutes I'm going to go out there and drag him back by his ear!"

Gordon chuckled, "He's always a few minutes late sweetheart."

"It's been almost a half-hour," Kara said. "He knows how I get on him about being punctual. I swear if I didn't know better…"

The sound of two bodies falling and a groan made both of them snap their heads up. In seconds, they'd leapt from their chairs and rushed to the back door.

And the sight before them was one they'd never seen before, and hopefully never see again.

There, sprawled onto the ground was an uprooted Alraune, yet there was no hole or dirt near her roots, which were still twitching as though trying to move like legs. And just outside her reach, as though he'd spilled from the plant girl's outstretched arms, was their son.

Barely breathing, with a rather large, swollen puncture wound in his side.

"Oh my God! Calvin!" Kara cried. "Gordon! Get the herb kit!" But Gordon had already vanished from the spot to retrieve the medical herbs.

"Calvin! My baby!" Kara sobbed, rushing forth and falling to her knees to cradle the young lad.

"M… mom?" Calvin said in a haze, his eyes lulling about as he tried to focus.

Kara swallowed hard, trying to fight back even more tears, "No son, it's Kara. What happened?"

"Hornet poison… Kara… mom… same diff-" Calvin gasped, and then his lungs refused to work any longer.

"Please help husband! Help buzzy girl! Cried an unfamiliar voice.

Kara looked up and saw a grizzly running straight at her, carrying a wounded honeybee in her arms. Had her child not been laying there in mortal danger, she wouldn't have believed her eyes.

Gordon nearly ran over his wife as he flew out the back door with a small box under his arm. "Son, just hang in there!" He gently slapped Calvin's cheek, getting a slight groan. "Stay with me boy, no sleep for you just yet." Gordon opened the box and began mixing various herbs together in a mortar & pestle with some water. After mashing them into a paste, he began to rub the compound into the hole in Calvin's side. Within seconds the swelling began to subside and Calvin's breathing began to start up again.

"Dad…"

"Shhh, don't talk son. You're going to be fine. Just keep breathing."

With a brief return of oxygen, Calvin gathered the scraps of his strength and grabbed his father's shirt collar. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin clammy. With his last waking breath, he gasped and pointed at the withered plant girl, "Save… her!"

And then he promptly passed out.

Gordon checked his pulse, then sighed in relief. "He's going to be okay. Looks like the herbs are cleansing his body." He turned to the distraught Grizzly. "Winnie? What are you doing here?"

The grizzly cried, "Please help husband! Help flower girl! Help buzzy lady!"

"Winnie, you need to start digging a hole right now! A deep hole for 'flower girl'. If she's not planted, she'll die." Gordon said. "Kara, would you look over that honeybee?' The kikimora nodded and took the honeybee from the reluctant grizzly. She was unconscious, but alive, save for some rather large bruises and lacerations across her chest and arms.

"'Buzzy lady' will be okay," Kara said, grabbing some bandages from the medical kit, as well as some of the leftover healing herb mix that Gordon had prepared.

"But husband..." Winnie sobbed.

"He's not your husband. His name's Calvin and he'll be fine, but that Alraune sure won't unless we plant her right now!" Gordon barked.

Winnie nodded vigorously and immediately began digging up the fresh earth with her massive paws and incredible strength. Within minutes she'd dug a tree-sized hole that would've taken an ordinary man hours, and began dragging Allie into it. Kara had finished tending to Suebee, then helped stand the Alraune upright in the hole, and balked at what she saw.

The Alraune's face was gaunt and sunken. Her bright green skin was now a sickly gray-brown and wrinkly all over. Her orange hair was the color of rust and brittle, strands of it breaking off with a touch. The numerous vines that were her support had curled into themselves for lack of water.

"She's severely dehydrated," Kara said, holding Allie steady while Winnie quickly packed the dirt around her roots. You need to hold her up while I get some water." Kara hurried off to the well and came back with a couple buckets of water. Working fast, she poured the majority around the dirt, then poured a little on to the Alraune herself. Allie immediately gasped like a fish out of water, and reflexively began drinking all that Kara poured over her. Her skin began to fill out and change back to its vibrant color once the water and soil nutrients were absorbed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, the energy of the earth returning to her.

"Wh-.. where am I? This isn't my grove... Where's…"

Then she saw him. Laying on the ground, lifeless. And right by him, Suebee lay as well, unmoving.

"Calvin…" She whispered in horror. "Suebee…"

And then she remembered.

"Calvin! Suebee! Oh goddess! I was too late!" Allie cried hysterically, trying to move her vines to bring the lifeless pair closer, but she was still far too weak. "I'm so sorry Calvin!" Allie sobbed shamelessly. "Please… p-please don't l-leave me! I can't… can't go on without you! Y-you're my whole life! I…. I love you…"

Winnie hugged the bawling flower and smiled, "Husband is fine. Just sleeping. Buzzy lady is fine too. Nice feather lady and spanking man help."

"R-really?" Allie sniffled.

Suebee opened her eyes, one was swollen almost completely shut. "Calvin… is he...?" She turned her head to see Calvin laying beside her.

"He's going to be okay." Kara said, stroking her antennae comfortingly.

"I… hate… hornets," Suebee sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not fond of them either," Kara said.

"A-allie… what are you doing here?" Suebee asked with a rasp.

"Suebee, thank goddess you're alright," Allie sighed.

With his son's condition normalizing, Gordon couldn't help but smile at the docile grizzly. "I'm surprised you remembered me, Winnie."

The bear blushed, "I know you. You father-in-law man who spank Winnie."

Kara's fang bared and her eye twitched as she turned to her husband, "Sweetheart…", she said, her voice dripping with venom, "just what is the nice, dopey teddy bear talking about?"

Gordon's face flushed, but he quickly shook his head as if to clear his mind. "It was before you and I met, but I'll explain later."

Kara growled at her husband for a moment, then returned her attention to her son, holding his hand in hers. He stirred, and looked like he was going to wake up.

"Oh, thank the great dryad goddess he's okay," Allie sighed. "If I'd lost him, I don't know what I'd have done. And thank you for helping me," she said to the grizzly who gave her a big smile.

"Plant lady helped husband. Winnie help plant lady."

In a mirror imitation of Kara just moments ago, both Suebee and Allie's eyes twitched. "Hu- husband? Who are you talking about?" They said in unison.

"Husband!" Winnie cried. But before Allie could even think about setting the grizzly straight, the bear rushed over to Calvin, who was now sitting up weakly, with a half-smile on his face. The only thing keeping the grizzly from glomping the young man in a hug was the stern gaze from his father.

"I... knew… it... " Calvin croaked, but still mustering enough strength to give Allie that classic smirk she'd come to love and hate at the same time.

"You… you heard that?" Allie asked, hiding her face in her hands.

"Yeah," Calvin said as he tried to stand. Suebee's wings buzzed haphazardly as she tried to help him, but she too was far from okay. Kara helped her up while Gordon helped Calvin stand, the venom having almost completely left his system. He walked over to Allie on shaky legs with Suebee holding his arm. The honeybee pulled the plant girl's hands away, and Calvin cupped her cheek to face him.

"So…" she said expectantly. Those enchanting orange eyes filled with tears.

"So?" Calvin asked playfully, a little of his snarky personality showing.

Suebee pinched Calvin's arm. "Quit teasing her."

The human blushed as the Alraune stared at him, on the edge of an emotional cliff.

"I… love you Allie." Calvin said, taking her hands in his. "I've always loved you. But..."

Allie trembled, "But…?"

"But I love Suebee too. We've been friends for a long time and I… I told her how I felt about you, but she made me promise to keep it to myself because she had a big surprise for you and that's why I went back out there today and-"

Calvin's rambling was cut off when Allie sobbed happily and pulled the startled young man into her arms, kissing him without an ounce of embarrassment or regret. Calvin stood stunned, but noticed his arms were already wrapped around his green goddess tightly. Their kiss was sweet and, coupled with her scent, was pure heaven. He felt her tears wet his cheeks, mixing with his own.

"Oh…" Kara sighed romantically, grabbing her husband roughly by his arm and yanking the huge man to her side as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll. Her pupils looked like little pink hearts. "Look honey, our baby's first kiss."

"Not really…" Suebee mumbled to herself.

"Waaah! Huusssbaaaannnnd!" Winnie whined. "No kissy plant! Kissy Winnie!"

Allie groaned and reluctantly broke the kiss, "He's NOT your husband! And- HEY!"

In the blink of an eye, Winnie had already pulled him into her arms, kissing him tenderly. Their kiss broke with a thin trail of saliva, leaving Calvin with an even more confused and dopey expression than the grizzly. "Mmm…," she sighed, "Winnie like husb- Calvin kissy."

"Hey hey! What about meee!" Suebee whined, grabbing the stunned young man away from the furry interloper. "I love you too, you baka! And how can you turn away the girl who gave you your first kiss?"

Calvin blushed beet red. "I… I… Wha-?"

"You don't remember that time when I escorted you home?" Suebee said pleadingly, although all she'd done back then was give Calvin a very quick peck on the cheek before taking off like a bat out of the demon queen's castle.

Calvin made to say something but felt his words get stuck.

"Oh bother," Winnie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Winnie share husband with buzzy lady and plant girl."

"WHAT!?" Allie shouted, finding the strength to bring at least one of her vines to pull on Suebee's arm. "When were you going to tell me about that first kiss? After he was our husband?"

"'Our' husband? Since when am I anyone's husband?" Calvin interjected, finding his voice.

The glare he received from the three ladies promptly muted him.

Gordon laughed, "Ordinary men don't get more than one wife at a time son."

Kara just shook her head as the three monster girls argued over her boy, who was looking more and more flustered as they all struggled to hold him.

"That's our son alright," she said to her husband as their hands found each other.

"Extraordinary."

* * *

 _A/N: Is this the end? Could be..._


	8. Chapter 8 - Epilogue

**Mature Content Warning**

 **Yet again, this story is rated M for Mature, so if you aren't, then don't.**

 _Author's Notes: The long awaited epilogue at long last… well not really. Personally I think knocking out a 2,000 words chapter per week is pretty darn good. I've seen some stories on here where the author takes a month to update._

 _Anywho, this is the final chapter, and I hope everyone has enjoyed this short adventure._

* * *

Chapter 8 - Epilogue

* * *

"These are the best tea cakes ever! How on earth do you get them so sweet?" Asked a young lady sitting at one of the many restaurant tables with her paramour.

"I'm sorry miss, baker's secret," said a grinning kikimora in a rather cute maid cafe outfit. The couple nodded as the waitress took their empty plates.

"Can we get some of the crumpets to go?" The young lady asked. "I want to share these with some of the girls in my church. They've got to try these!"

"But of course," said the waitress. She took the dirty plates and hurried off to the kitchen area, which was bustling with numerous staff, both human and monster, as they rushed about to fill orders.

"Oi! We're gonna need more crumpets in a to-go box!" She shouted.

"A fresh batch will be out in a few minutes Ms. Kara," a voice shouted from the back.

"And where's that no-good son of mine?" She asked no one in particular.

A lamia in a similar waitress outfit slithered up, a blush on her face. "He's uh… 'gathering more ingredients'. He should be done pretty soon."

Kara cocked an eyebrow, "And how would you know how long before my son finishes 'gathering'. Was someone peeping?" She teased.

The lamia flustered and turned deep red. "N-n-n-no Ms. Kara! I swear!" She followed up quickly.

"I'm just teasing you, Leah. I guess I better go get him. We're going to need more ingredients to keep up with tomorrow's orders. Between our dining customers and the numerous bakeries and inns north of here ordering supplies, he's going to be quite the busy bee," the Kikimora giggled at the pun.

"Lucky bastard," grumbled a male human who was at work washing dishes.

Kara scoffed. "Bobby, if you traded places with my son for even five minutes, you'd eat both those words and that bagel I saw you drop on the floor earlier today."

"Not to mention you're already spoken for," said Leah, face still holding a crimson blush that perfectly matched her bright red tail. She slithered over to him and pouted, earning herself an apology and a kiss from her boyfriend.

"Ah love is in the air," Kara sighed, passing through the kitchen towards the back door. Outside was a small alleyway that led into a common area, which was gated off like a private courtyard. At the back was a massive glass door, which lead to an enormous glass building. A greenhouse as she recalled the name from the craftsmen who built it several years ago for her growing family. A special building designed to stay very warm, though it offered little to no privacy in the way of blocking the view or the sound of its occupants.

The inside was even more impressive. It was as though someone had just uprooted and transplanted an entire section of the forest here, except the few trees that grew were trimmed at the tops every year to ensure they didn't push through the ceiling. The entire building had no interior walls, but the edges were lined with shelves and rows upon rows of various flowers and a few monster girl plant children. Inward from the walls was a vast expanse of green grass, plants, and all sorts of honeybees and plant children playing together, the majority Alraunes and a couple of liluranes as well.

And among the mix, there were two grizzly cub twins frolicking with some honeybees, until they spotted Kara.

"Nana! Nana!" They cried, running over on all fours and hugging the kiki's legs.

"Gah! Easy there little ones," Kara said, gently prying them off as she kneeled down to rub their heads. "Where's your mama?"

"Mama's here," said Winnie. The cubs let go of their adopted grandmother and leapt into their mother's arms. She kissed each of the cubs and put them down. "Go on and play with your cousins." The two cubs scampered off.

"Hi 'Nana'…" she teased.

"Shut it Winnie," Kara said with a smirk.

"What? Winnie can't tease her sensei?" Said the grizzly, with a much better grasp of the human language. A far cry compared to when she'd first met Kara, who took it upon herself to help the grizzly with her communication skills.

"So where's your husband?"

"My Calvin?" Winnie corrected Kara, both of them laughing. "He's with Allie and Suebee."

"Yeah I figured that much," Kara rolled her eyes. "If he only had that kind of stamina when he's working."

Winnie put a paw in front of her mouth, trying to hide her blushing face. "Calvin has much stamina, but they aren't making 'honey'. Not anymore. Now they are teaching some of my cousins' children and the younger bees how to build a suitable hive together."

"Well would you please go get your 'not husband' and help him bring out the day's share of the refined honey and nectar?"

"Yes nana," Winnie teased, covering her head when Kara seemed to pull a feather duster out of nowhere and attempt to whack her on the head as she ran off.

Kara smiled and watched the bear run off towards a small cottage that sat inside the huge greenhouse. For all intents and purposes, it looked like a typical cottage, except for the rather massive beehive that had been built behind it. Like most hives, it was situated between several trees, well off the ground. But unlike the typical hive, it extended down to the back of the cabin, with several beautiful winding staircases to connect the top and bottom halves, no doubt an addition for all the inhabitants who lacked wings. Dozens of worker bees performed maintenance or were building new additions higher up, while a group of grizzlies were hard at work building housing onto the ground portion. The bees and grizzlies were often seen working side-by-side as well, behaving more like old friends instead of past rivals.

The coexistence here was nothing short of amazing.

After a few minutes, the front door of the cottage opened to reveal a somewhat haggard (but smiling) Calvin, who was carrying a potted Alraune that had probably only just sprouted a few days ago. The petals of the flower were still closed, but Calvin smiled down at it like one would a newborn infant.

Following him out was Allie, then Suebee, and Winnie, walking along side him once they were through the door, each carrying a box that contained large, filled jars. That was yet another sight the kikimora never expected to see; a self-mobile Alraune. Ever since Allie had ripped herself from the ground and carried Calvin to safety, she had become addicted to the idea of moving around. Initially they had built a very large flowerpot on wheels for her, and she would use her vines to pull herself around, but that too was cumbersome for her. Only after she and Calvin had become more "intimate" did she realize with their frequent coupling, the spirit energy he provided her made her capable of surviving without being planted. However, this meant they had to be intimate rather frequently, but then they also had to do so for her to produce nectar for Suebee's family to make honey, so of course it was a win/win, though no less exhausting for Calvin.

"Hi mom." Calvin said with a tired smile. Kara couldn't help the grin on her face that he finally called her that.

"You look… refreshed?" Kara said coyly.

"The word you want here is 'exhausted'...," he said.

"I was talking to Allie and Suebee," replied Kara. The three women giggled and handed the boxes to the kikimora. "Thanks. Hopefully this will help keep up with the orders we have for this week."

"They just keep on coming, don't they?" Calvin said, absently stroking the Alraune child with his finger, watching it twitch in response.

"What can I say? With Allie's amazing floral skills, my girls make top quality honey," Suebee said proudly. The honeybee had finally learned the reason she was ejected from her old colony. The day she had helped save Calvin's life, she had felt an awakening of sorts within her. She returned to her old colony and pleaded for an audience with her mother. The queen looked upon her proudly that day when she told her mother about the man she came to love who reciprocated that love, thus allowing her to be around him per the debt owed to his father, and how she had risked her life to fight a hornet to save her beloved. She begged to know why she had been exiled, since she was denied an explanation when it happened.

 _"My child, look to yourself. Look at what you've become, and you will understand why," said the queen._

The recognition hit her like a fly swatter: A colony cannot have two queens.

And so, Suebee now ruled a prosperous hive that produced many kinds of honey, thanks to Allie's offspring and the abundant variety of exotic flowers she grew in the greenhouse. And the demand for it allowed Calvin and his extended family to live a life they truly deserved.

Kara grunted as she adjusted the boxes in her arms. "Yes, the business and the restaurant are growing so rapidly, we hardly needed the farm anymore, so your dad donated it to the local integrated church. They've even turned a section of it into a greenhouse like this so that other plant monstergirls can grow there safely, and so they can educate humans on the various types and how they can live together peacefully."

Calvin handed his newest Alraune daughter to Suebee, then promptly took two of the boxes from his mother. "I'll get those. Heck I should've been carrying them from the start," he said.

"Good boy," Kara said. "After you help me unload these, you can help with making dinner."

"We're coming too!" Allie and Suebee said.

"Make that three," Winnie said, giving her "not husband" a perfunctory kiss on the cheek.

"Let's make it a family dinner," Kara said. "We need to close up shop, then we can get cooking."

"Yaay!" Winnie cheered. "Can we have honey for dessert?"

Suebee cocked an eyebrow. "I know it tastes great, but I'd think you'd be sick of honey by now."

Winnie smiled slyly and hugged on Calvin's arm. "I wasn't talking about that honey."

All the women giggled, but Calvin just rolled his eyes. "Where's a vitamin E potion when I need one?" He mumbled.

"Don't act like you don't love it," Allie said, kissing his cheek, leading him and the rest of their family with a vine against their backs to follow Kara who was already tapping her foot by the door.

Calvin sighed and let a smile creep across his face as he thought to what Kara said to him that fateful day:

 _"You're going to do extraordinary things."_

He didn't hate her for being right.

THE END.

* * *

 _Final A/N: And thus wraps up our story. So what did you think? While I'm not green to writing fanfiction, this is my first MGE fanfic story. Anonymous reviews are enabled, by the way, so any critique would be appreciated (so long as it's constructive of course)._


End file.
